


Pink Pajama

by PrinceH (amOrrtenttia)



Series: Avengers Collection [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/PrinceH
Summary: Peter hates the white shirt and the pink pajama pants... Until he realizes he hates more not having them around.All because of one small talk....





	Pink Pajama

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pijama Rosa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059797) by [amOrrtenttia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia). 



> **WARNING**. This fanfiction was wrote on spanish, and then translate by an not-native english speaker. Since I'm learning from TV, Internet and classes on school yet, I needed to say this before you read. The story may have -definitily- errors in the writting style, points of view, gramatic, and a large etc. I did as good as I could at the time, so _I hope you can read and still enjoy the fic beside of all that_. Thanks for check this, and please excuse any mistake LOL.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pink Pajama**

 

 

 

Peter hates that pink pajama pants. He hates it with special force, especially because it's what he used the day he returned home when Tony took off his suit.

He keeps it at the end of a drawer along with the white shirt that Tony bought him on that occasion. They are still things with meaning for him, even if it's something like that.

He promised not to use them anymore.

A year later, and with many events in his life, he sees himself in the mirror of his new room.

He feels stupid.

Aunt May would surely tell him that he is dramatizing too much, and that, to his dismay, the color is going well in him anyway. Peter sigh hard, take his nose while the image picture perfect on his mind. 

He's drowning in a glass of water, that's for sure.

Someone knock on the door, and when the newcomer passes, the blue eyes look at him with curiosity and confusion.

— Do not say anything — warns the youngest one, and James contains a smile.

His life gave a radical change.

He has ended up moving to the Tower, mainly because his Aunt will be more secure with him away and because Tony has told him that it would be better for both (May and Peter).

In the end, Tony has not been able to get too far away from the place that has so many memories, good and bad, and it is because of his current partner that he decided to stay there.

Perhaps that is the part that has most surprised the arachnid when he started living there.

James "Bucky" Barnes and Tony Stark ...

That was quite a story, actually. 

The Soldier is almost thrown over a window when Peter found him on top the genie the day he arrived.

He does not want to think about that day again. Or see something like that. Again.

— I thought you hated pink — says Barnes, raising an eyebrow, seeing him with that garment.

Peter frowns with some force.

— Tony gave it to me ... — responds, after a silence — AND! It's comfortable...

Must sound like an idiot. Of course he would not use anything just because Stark gave it to him... No way... Or did he? Parker can explain himself very well at this point.

Barnes seems to see through him, and shows him a pendant he has worn since the day he found him there.

— It's not my style, to be honest, but it's been a gift from him... I would not forgive myself for not using it... — he explains, and with a relaxed expression he says — Dinner is ready, by the way...

The man leaves and being sure that he still hears him screams:

— FRIDAY could tell me! Why do you keep coming to us instead of using her!?

In the distance James answers:

— What's funny with that, kid? Walking to you is not that hard.

Peter laughs heartily. He knows that the other is already looking for the owner of the tower.  He laughs softly before leaving his room and reaching the others in the dining room.

It's too perfect, in his opinion.

Barnes leaving a kiss on the millionaire's forehead while he pushes the donut out of his hands, changing it for a plate of what will be that day's dinner. So, every day.

— You can have it for dessert.

And as if they were magic words, Stark forgets the donut, and eats with them while they enjoy the time they have.

In the morning Peter studies, in the afternoon he is a hero, then he goes straight back to call his aunt (who does not hesitate to chastise him if she catches him in the news, reminding him not to be reckless) and he is the last one to appear in the dining room.

Tony usually stays all day in his workshop, goes out only to dismiss or receive the other when he leaves for a mission (Peter has heard something like a Coulson recruited him), occasionally attends company meetings and, for every dinner is always punctually in the dining room.

James, on the other hand, is the one who spends the most time near the youngest of the three (as long as he has not gone on a mission to the new SHIELD). He trains every morning, sometimes accompanied by Pete, and for the evening he locks himself in with his adored one in the workshop. Peter cannot help but blush every time he sees them reappear with hickeys here and there. For dinner is Barnes who offers to cook first, always claiming that it is an art that missed to do.

Neither Peter nor Tony ever complain, nor even when he has burned dinner at one time or two.

That night Stark raises an eyebrow at seeing him with that clothes again, but does not comment on it. Peter does not go back to wearing another pajama later, and he promises to get another one like it.

He starts loving that stupid pants, and the ugly shirt that came with it. 

Now it seems the most curious, and he puts it on every opportunity.

He will still grow a little more, so he should not miss one day more.

They are a small family now.

One that none of them plans to change.

 

.

.

.

 


End file.
